


Art for ‘Under My Skin’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Tropefest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for Whichtiel’s 2019 Dean/Cas Tropefest story





	1. Finished art

I was lucky enough to snap up [Whichstiel’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel) story ‘[Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742246)’ for Dean/Cas Tropefest 2019. I love the visuals in this amazing story and I had trouble deciding on what to draw.

It’s always a little nerve wracking to create art for another artist(if you haven’t seen her awesome art you’re missing out), but I hope I managed to capture the feel of the story.

Done in Procreate, text from Inkpad 

 

[Tumblr Art Post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tropefest19whichstiel) || [Masterpost](https://deancastropefest.tumblr.com/post/184734279427/title-under-my-skin-author-whichstiel-artist)

 

 

I added some process pics to the next chapter if you want to check out how I worked with these pieces

 

 

 

 

For more of my art visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 

 


	2. Drawing Process

Decided to take screenshots along the way while I did one of the pieces for this story. I don’t necessarily work this way for all my paintings, but this is the process for the two pieces I did for ‘Under My Skin’

If you’re looking for an app that lets you pose characters the way you want I really recommend MagicPoser which is what I used to make my base.

Done in Procreate 

 

 

Visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art:)


End file.
